Justin Loses His Mirror!
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: Just like what the title insists. Justin loses something that is just more important to his looks. And it's a bit embarrassing... Short humorous Justin drabble and Justin is in-character.


**"Justin Loses His Mirror!"  
**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama whatsoever. This time, I'm gonna try to make Justin in-character here.**

* * *

"No... no... no, this can't be happening!"

Those shocking words happened to be part of the male model himself Justin, who was busy pacing around Camp Wawanakwa. He was just running and running around for quite some time without any time to just take a deep breath. With the panicked look on his face, he looked like he lost something. Oh, wait a minute, he did lose something. Something important. That's when Owen showed up at his cabin.

"What's the matter, buddy!" Owen exclaimed in concern.

"I can't seem to find it anywhere!" Justin cried out like a diva.

"What? You lose a puppy?" Owen said with his eyebrow raised.

"No, I didn't lose a puppy!" Justin said a bit angrily.

"You lost your underwear?" Owen said with his head scratching.

"Owen, you know I always wear underwear! That way it doesn't make my perfectly good waist look like a flat tire!" Justin exclaimed and complained.

"Then what's the matter?" Owen replied, feeling concern for his model friend.

"I lost my mirror! I was busy blowdrying my hair and the next minute I knew, it was just gone! I mean, it can't be possible!" Justin shrieked a little, "How can something so ridiculously handsome just disappear out on me? Without it, my handsomeness is just gonna fade!"

"Well, why don't I help you find it?" Owen suggested as Justin responded with a nod.

"Good idea. You look in that direction and I'll look right in the dresser!" Justin exclaimed as he rushed right for the dresser. He was just pulling out the stops and just throwing out the rest of the boys clothes. He was in a very quickened pace as a matter of fact.

This whole entire searching just lasted an hour after hour and more hours after an hour. This whole entire boys cabin was now looking more like an inside F5 twister just devastating everything in sight.

"Darn it! I can't find it anywhere! I'm gonna get wrinkles because of this! No woman would wanna look at me with such wrinkles on his face!" Justin cried out as he cringed on the thought. "I'm gonna look like an old fart!"

"Well, at least you won't get liver spots. I think that's unattractive." Owen said just agreeing with Justin's response.

"Ya think, Owen? This is a nightmare! I'm just mirrorless!" Justin said as his tone of voice was now raising every single second. Knowing that he finally gave up, Justin went down on his knees and just screamed to the sky. "SOMEBODY HELP ME NOOOOOOW!"

However, his whole screaming just forced a facial mask-wearing Heather to come in the cabin. She looked very angry because of all of the shouting that Justin was doing.

"What in the hell is your frickin' problem, Justin? Can't you see I'm busy having my beauty nap?" Heather spoke to him angrily.

"Heather, it was horrible! Some unattractive demon just came in and swooped my mirror away from me! And now, I can't seem to find it anywhere!" Justin cried out a little. All of his pleading made him act too girly.

"Really, well then... if you seem to can't find it anywhere, well then, what in the hell's in your back pocket?" Heather said with a little threatening scowl.

"Oh, that's just my mirror, I-" Justin said before he suddenly realized his mistake all along. It seemed the mirror just dropped and landed on his back pocket. What an idiot for acting like a little primadonna. "What? My mirror's in my back pocket? I can't believe it's here! My little baby is safe!"

"Duh, Justin. Of course it's there. Why else would you bitch like such a damn diva?" Heather said with a rolling of his eyes.

"Oh, thank you, Heather! What will I do without you?" Justin said as he hugged Heather, much to her slight frustration.

"For once, you can stop screaming like a damn baby banshee and be a man for once!" Heather yelled at a frustrating rate.

"Consider it done!" Justin said before he finally let go of Heather with such relief to his Hawaiian face. "Now if you'll go excuse me, me and Mr. Mirror here got some sightseeing to do!"

As Justin just skipped merrily because he finally reclaimed his mirror in a short order of time, Heather looked right at Owen annoyingly.

"Geez, what a girl he is. I'm glad I don't have anything to do with him..." Heather said to Owen, just feeling a little tired that she had to go through this moment with Justin.

"And to believe gawking at him actually made me gay..." Owen said with such pure regret.

Contrary in Heather's words, Justin was indeed a diva... trapped in a male model's body.

* * *

**This was actually the best story I could come up with that features Justin acting in-character. I just hope I didn't try too hard.  
**

**Until then, make sure you read and review! Until then, Happy St. Patrick's Day on the 15th!**


End file.
